


【殤浪】名稱未定plot

by Kazaru_paraiso



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaru_paraiso/pseuds/Kazaru_paraiso
Summary: 承襲之前攝影本的世界觀，這次主要是露營play有微妙的蝶龍雷注意
Relationships: 殤不患/浪巫謠, 殤浪
Kudos: 1





	【殤浪】名稱未定plot

浪巫謠是被從廚房飄出的食物香氣叫醒的。  
睡眼惺忪地嗅了嗅空氣，聞起來應該是餛飩麵吧。浪巫謠曾經好奇過，他雖不大懂廚藝，但一般來說，麵食類的料理不是最忌諱被放置太久糊掉或泡到湯都被吸乾嗎？這點常識他還是有的。  
可是殤不患卻總像是掌握了自己的生理時鐘似的，不但自己睡醒後幾乎就有熱騰騰的東西吃，製作時機也拿捏得正好，就像是……對自己的作息瞭若指掌一樣。  
而說到將自己的這些日常習慣完全摸透的人，除了殤不患外，大概只有從小和自己一塊長大的聆牙了。雖然自己一向視聆牙為義兄，但說老實話，自己現在並不是很想看到對方的臉──  
畢竟在這個節骨眼親自登門拜訪的話，想必會被問起工作進度吧。  
而今天他的經紀人聆牙來他們家了。  
儘管現在受疫情影響，現在大部分的工作都只剩下寫歌譜曲一類的案子。本來浪巫謠不是個會拖延的人，工作幾乎都會按時甚至提早完成，根本不需要他人擔心，但最近不知怎地，進度實在是……  
簡單來說，或許是生活變得單純，現在的浪巫謠缺乏靈感。雖然硬要擠的話也不是寫不出來，但既然要掛上自己的名字，浪巫謠的完美主義又不允許自己拿那種程度的作品敷衍交差。平時遇到什麼困難，至少都還有枕邊的男人可以商量，可創作靈感這種捉摸不定的東西他也沒辦法向殤不患好好說明問題所在，因此正獨自苦惱著……  
好在他們之間有個默契，浪巫謠用餐的時候絕不能問起浪大才子的寫曲進度，這會倒了青年的胃口。加上本就沉默寡言的那人正忙著和那碗還氤氳著熱氣的魚肉餛飩麵奮戰，因此便只剩殤不患和聆牙兩個人聊天。  
「最近過得如何？」  
接過殤不患遞來的可樂，聆牙意有所指地瞥了一眼浪巫謠為了方便吃麵束起馬尾、因而露出的白嫩脖頸──更正，雖然作為背景的肌膚確實算得上白皙剔透，但上面那一個個的淡紅色的印記實在是難以忽視。  
感應到聆牙的視線，浪巫謠拿著湯匙的手不禁抖了一下，連帶有些湯匙內的湯水都落回碗裡。而抓著頭的殤不患乾笑了聲，經聆牙這樣提醒，自己才想起來……確實是有些過分了沒錯。  
但誰叫巫謠這麼可愛，且說最近這陣子疫情也還沒完全消退，許多展演都無法如期進行，只能待在家裡的兩人常常是看對眼了自然而然就……沒辦法嘛。何況先前即便不是不能做，但做了之後還要考慮痕跡的問題也是麻煩。不考慮疫情和收入銳減的隱憂問題，現在能如此毫無顧忌地為所欲為、又能讓巫謠在家裡放鬆點生活，其實也還不錯呢。  
「……阿浪這兩週內是沒有要露面的行程，你們愛怎樣都不關我的事。」啜了口飲料的聆牙不禁嘆氣：「現在年底近了，工作多橫禍也多，就你們兩個活得逍遙自在。今年大家排程這麼混亂，我聖誕節跨年尾牙季春節肯定又全是在工作裡過，可惡啊──」  
「要這樣講的話，我看隔壁不也挺逍遙的嗎？」殤不患打斷社畜青年的哀怨怒吼，接著話題續道：「不過，最近好像都沒看到他出來陽台澆水……」而且連盆栽都快枯死了。殤不患之前打掃陽台時看不下去，有隔著圍牆幫忙澆花過，因此還有點記憶。  
那家的主人平常不大出門，頂多就是到樓下丟垃圾或在陽台時會遇到，甚至出入時碰頭還是他的學生更多一些。估計是早已財富自由的人生勝利組吧，那人平日裡最喜歡弄些花花草草，而會擱著那些往常照顧妥當的植栽不管，總不會是出遠門了……但是不對啊，現在疫情鬧成這個樣子，怎麼可能出國？去其他縣市的話，應該也不至於這麼多天還回不來……  
而且即便老師不在，他也不是沒見過那個學生幫老師澆花拔雜草啊！怎麼連學生都不見了呢？  
「啊？你說你們隔壁喔？你不知道？」  
「不知道啥。」  
「唉呦，連這個你都不曉得！」聆牙一臉不敢置信地看著殤不患。「你都不看新聞啊！」  
「我都看巫謠。」  
「……」被點到名的某人刻意將整顆頭都垂了下來，臉幾乎都要埋進碗公裡了。  
「好啦好啦，知道你愛阿浪啦，別閃了我快瞎了。」聆牙將杯中的可樂一飲而盡，杯底的冰塊隨著放下杯子的動作發出清脆的碰撞聲，而紅髮男子接著擺起一副要開始長篇大論的架勢。「龍尊你知道嗎？本來是搞笑藝人出道，最近這兩年跑去當美食Vtuber的那個。」  
「我比較喜歡看真人。」只有聽過名字而已。  
殤不患說完還不忘再看一眼橘髮青年。見浪巫謠已經聽得面紅耳赤，聆牙覺得自己這個黃金單身漢受到多次傷害，故已經下定決心放棄在某方面與殤不患溝通了。  
聆牙接著八卦道：「本來這是機密不太能講，聽說他年底舊約到期，我們公司有打算爭取把他簽過來。誰料到那個龍尊啊，居然出車禍撞到你們家隔壁那個老師的學生！聽說把人家心臟都給碾出來了，夭壽喔……」  
「那還……真是遺憾。」那個男孩子殤不患看過幾眼，是有印象沒錯。年紀輕輕的，沒想到……「白髮人送黑髮人，希望他節哀。」  
「呸呸呸，節什麼哀啊！不要隨便咒別人死！人還在加護病房啦！聽說是救回來了。」  
「這樣都能救回來？」哪間醫院的醫生這麼厲害？就是以前還沒金盆洗手時，殤不患也只聽說過，有和人火拚到肚破腸流的自己把腸子塞回去，再簡單縫起來等待急救的案例。那樣能活下來已經是福星高照，更何況是心臟……這已經不是妙手回春，簡直是起死回生了！  
「是啊！你們家鄰居直接衝進人家主任辦公室又跪又求，好像是大學同學還什麼的交情，才能安排緊急插隊開刀，而且還真的活了。」不過因為一些程序上的問題，那個權威好像事後還被醫院究責，不過都是後話了。「算了不講這個。放假放這麼久，我看阿浪都快放到發霉了，你們倆不考慮出去玩嗎？像是這個──」  
輕旅行？懶人露營？不用帶裝備也能直接出發？聽起來很新鮮啊，都是些什麼東西……殤不患接過聆牙的手機一看，滑了幾下螢幕上五顏六色的宣傳貼文，便遞給身旁的浪巫謠徵詢意見：「巫謠你覺得呢？會想去嗎？」  
「不患覺得好就好。」正在擦嘴的浪巫謠想了一下才開口。雖是這麼說，但浪巫謠的模樣卻不是非常開心，似是仍有顧忌。「但……」  
「我查過啦！這裡沒什麼知名度，又是採用分區獨立的營區和帳篷，應該沒這麼容易暴露啦。預定那些用我的名字就好，你們兩個只要記得低調點，儘管去放鬆吧！」聆牙拍胸脯保證道。  
而且如果阿浪心情放鬆，寫歌的靈感和效率說不定也能提高呢！  
「兩個？既然都要去，聆牙你不也和我們一……咕嗚！」  
在餐桌下被紅髮男子踩了一腳的殤不患臉色頓時扭曲了一瞬，但儘管自己不明不白，卻也懂得該噤聲的道理。  
「好哦！既然你們倆要去，那待會就來研究時間吧！」  
聞言，浪巫謠先是點點頭表示同意，而後捧起自己吃得乾乾淨淨的碗公和餐具步入廚房，接著便傳來一陣水聲。  
趁著浪巫謠還在廚房洗碗，一時半刻走不出來，殤不患低聲問道：「喂，幹嘛踩我？」  
「笨蛋喔！拉我去幹嘛？兩人世界你懂不懂？我去是當電燈炮還是野戰時幫你們兩個把風？」  
「才不會咧！」沒事說這個做什麼？殤不患不滿地向聆牙反駁。  
「化不可能為可能不是你殤不患的專長嗎？」聆牙聳肩：「何況愛情使人盲目、又講色令智昏，現在你兩者兼具。說不定還真的會像那種剛談戀愛的年輕人一樣，一時興起尋求刺激也說不定呀！而露營時兩個人看星星看月亮住小帳篷，怎麼想氣氛都會很好不是嗎？超適合情侶來上一發！奇怪，我這麼有品味怎麼還會單身到現在，反觀你這大叔……啊啊啊！」  
「誰管你啊！我和巫謠都已經過了會衝動的年紀啦！你想多了，我們就單純去玩而已，哪能怎麼樣。」  
……而名為殤不患的男人，插旗當然要插好插滿──  



End file.
